O que sinto por você?
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Kurama/Botan. Eles sabiam que sonhar um com o outro tinha algum significado especial... Só precisavam de uma oportunidade para admitir isso! Presente de amigo secreto para: Tih Mayfair.


**O que sinto por você?**

Andava calmamente pelas ruas do Ningenkai, sem exatamente nada para fazer naquele momento. Já que Koenma não havia lhe endereçado nenhum tipo de serviço no mundo espiritual, então passava seu tédio no mundo humano mesmo, já havia virado até costume. Seus olhos violeta fitavam o céu, parecendo estar cansada, mas na verdade estava tão desligada que nem ao menos notou quando a leve garoa começou a cair do céu meio acinzentado...

Seus pensamentos vagavam longe, voando até a pessoa com a qual sonhara nos últimos dias. Estava distraída a ponto de nem ao menos escutar os leves pingos de chuva que começavam a cair do céu. Enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor corriam para se proteger ou abriam seus guarda-chuvas, ela havia parado de fitar o céu e olhava apenas para frente, ou melhor, para o nada... Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

Parou de andar ao sentir uma sombra sobre ela, protegendo-a das gotas de chuva. Arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquela voz atrás de si, saindo assim de seus devaneios.

**Kurama**: O que faz aqui, Botan? –a garota se virou e o fitou, demorando um pouco para raciocinar.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Ela o olhava, meio sem entender e um pouco perdida. Ele a fitava curiosamente com aqueles olhos verdes. Um sorriso sem graça surgiu nos lábios da garota, que começou a falar.

**Botan**: Ah...Errr...Oi, Kurama! Eu estava só... Passeando um pouco... –explicou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do ruivo. Ela não havia notado que estava chovendo? Mas era praticamente um temporal! Soltou um suspiro, ainda achando tudo aquilo meio... Estranho. Já a jovem apenas o fitava. Desviou seu olhar para cima, percebendo, enfim, que estava sendo protegida pelo guarda-chuva do rapaz. Voltou a olhá-lo e depois checou seu relógio de pulso.

**Botan**: Ué, Kurama...Ainda está cedo, você não deveria estar no colégio? –o fitou.

Ele sorriu enquanto ambos começavam a andar lado a lado sob o mesmo guarda-chuva, o qual estava sendo segurado pelo rapaz.

**Kurama**: Sim, deveria, mas não estou. Neste momento, minha turma estaria tendo a penúltima aula do dia, mas alguns professores faltaram hoje e fomos dispensados mais cedo, pois teríamos as duas últimas aulas vagas. –explicou, calmo.

**Botan**: Ah.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois, enquanto ainda andavam por aquelas ruas úmidas e sob a chuva que se intensificava a cada minuto que passava. Ele a fitou de esguelha e voltou a olhar o caminho. Sua voz cortou aquele silêncio que havia entre eles...

**Kurama**: E você, Botan? O que faz no Ningenkai? –ela o olhou.

**Botan**: Bem... –olhou para cima, com o dedo indicador direito em seu queixo. –Não tinha nada para fazer no mundo espiritual, então pedi uma folguinha para o Koenma e aqui estou, sabe como eu gosto de ficar entre os humanos. –sorriu.

Ele, que escutava atentamente e a fitava, apenas sorriu de volta.

**Kurama**: É, eu sei... –sussurrou.

**Botan**: Hun?

**Kurama**: Ah, nada. –sorriu com uma gota na cabeça e um ponto de interrogação pairou sobre a garota de cabelos azuis.

Pararam de caminhar diante de uma casa. Botan olhou para a placa ao lado do portão, na qual estava escrito 'Residência Minamino'. Fitou o jovem e apenas o acompanhou para dentro. Os dois adentraram pela porta, deixaram seus sapatos molhados e o guarda-chuva na entrada e caminharam com calma até a sala, procurando alguém.

**Kurama**: Mamãe? –chamou pela terceira vez, mas ninguém respondeu.

**Botan**: Ei, Kurama... –gritou da cozinha. Ele caminhou até o aposento, parando ao lado da guia espiritual. –Olha, um bilhete, deve ser de sua mãe! –apontou para um papel preso na porta da geladeira.

Ele pegou o papel com cuidado e o leu. Sim, realmente era um recado de sua mãe avisando que havia saído para fazer algumas compras e não tinha hora para voltar, pois era, mais precisamente, a dispensa. Amassou a folha, jogando-a no lixo logo em seguida, após dar um suspiro cansado.

**Botan**: Algum problema? –o seguiu até a sala.

**Kurama**: Não, nenhum. Aliás, Botan, fique á vontade. Vou ao meu quarto me trocar e depois preparo algo para nós. –Sorriu. Ela apenas assentiu e o acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ele subia pelas escadas.

Sentou-se num dos sofás, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça em ambas as mãos. Suspirou, dessa vez realmente cansada. Por que tinha que chover justamente agora? Era muito azar...Seus olhos violeta pousaram sobre um DVD que havia em cima da mesa de centro da sala. Pegou o objeto com uma das mãos e o analisou. Parecia ser um filme romântico, pelo título.

**Kurama**: Gosta desse tipo de filme? –disse ao terminar de descer as escadas e se aproximar da garota, que o fitou.

**Botan**: São interessantes e alguns até verdadeiramente bonitos. –comentou.

**Kurama**: Vou preparar alguma coisa para comer. Quer? –disse já na porta da cozinha.

**Botan**: Ah, não, obrigada. –sorriu, vendo-o sumir ao passar pela porta.

Voltou a observar o objeto em suas mãos, colocando-o de volta em seu devido lugar logo em seguida. Olhou ao redor, admirando a ordem do ambiente. Sua atenção foi desviada para o ruivo que se aproximava com uma xícara de chá em mãos. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, fitando o teto e depois a fitando, cruzando olhares com aqueles orbes violeta.

**Kurama**: Tem certeza de que não quer nada?

**Botan**: Tenho, não se preocupe. –sorriu, sem jeito.

Mais uma vez os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que ele, novamente, o cortou.

**Kurama**: Hmmm...Está hospedada aonde?

**Botan**: Na casa do Yusuke, como sempre. A mãe dele sempre me deixa ficar por lá. –sorriu.

**Kurama**: Entendo. –engoliu mais um gole do chá e olhou pela janela do aposento em que se encontravam. –Parece que essa chuva não passará tão cedo.

Ela olhou na mesma direção, vendo as gotas daquela quase tempestade se chocarem contra o vidro da janela. Suspirou.

**Botan**: É... –murmurou.

O jovem se levantou, deixando sua xícara na mesa de centro e pegando o filme em suas mãos. Ela o olhou, interrogativa, vendo-o caminhar até a televisão, colocar o filme no DVD e voltar a se sentar ao seu lado. Olhou para ele e depois para a TV, vendo o filme começar.

**Botan**: Nani?

Ele sorriu.

**Kurama**: Já que não temos nada pra fazer, poderíamos pelo menos ver esse filme. Não concorda? –voltou sua atenção para o filme.

Ela apenas assentiu e começou a assistir. O título do filme era 'Um Amor Para Recordar', parecia ser um tanto antigo, mas não se importava. Pelo menos os dois não ficariam naquele completo silêncio tedioso. Fitou o relógio de esguelha, vendo que ainda era cedo.

15:54 horas.

**oOo **

Já era final de tarde.

17:28 horas.

O filme havia acabado há cinco minutos atrás e Botan se encontrava aos prantos, impressionada pela beleza daquela simples história e em como o final havia sido trágico. Kurama a olhou, uma gota em sua cabeça se formava e arregalou os olhos ao ver a garota se levantar rapidamente e começar a fazer um escândalo, indignada com aquele final.

**Botan**: Por que? Por que? POR QUE ELA TINHA QUE MORRER? Argh! –exclamou, contendo as lágrimas de 'emoção'.

**Kurama**: Errr...Acalme-se, Botan. É só um filme. –também se levantou, dizendo isso para tentar acalmá-la.

**Botan**: Hunf! –voltou a se sentar, de braços cruzados.

Ele suspirou. Como ela conseguia ser assim, tão... Infantil? Até que havia sido engraçado, apesar de ter sido um exagero. Caminhou até a cozinha, dizendo que buscaria algo para comerem.

Ela descruzou os braços, apoiando-os nos joelhos. Olhou para a capa do filme. Era belo, com certeza o filme era lindo, apesar daquele final que a fez até chorar. Um sorriso sem jeito surgiu em seus lábios e soltou um pequeno suspiro. Dessa vez havia mesmo exagerado um pouco. Um bocejo escapou de sua boca, havia ficado com sono depois de tudo. Olhou para a janela, ainda chovia e logo iria anoitecer de vez... Que complicado...

Sentiu seus olhos pesados e mais um bocejo escapar por entre seus lábios. Sem ter controle de seus atos pouco a pouco foi caindo para o lado, ficando deitada no sofá e logo adormeceu, no mesmo instante em que o ruivo voltava da cozinha trazendo algo para comerem. Mais uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Youko. Que problema...

Aproximou-se da garota, deixou as coisas em cima da mesa de centro e ajeitou a jovem no sofá, com cuidado para não acordá-la ou machucá-la de alguma forma. Ficou agachado diante da face da guia espiritual, vendo aquele rosto feminino adormecido e tranqüilo. Com uma das mãos, tirou alguns fios azulados que caíam sobre rosto da jovem e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

**Botan**: Kurama... –sussurrou, dormindo.

Os olhos verdes do jovem se arregalaram. Ela estava sonhando com ele? Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco, talvez estivesse corando com o simples pensamento de que estava presente nos sonhos daquela garota. Seu coração se acelerou um pouco e engoliu seco. Mas, pensando melhor...Ele também sonhava muito com ela, afinal. E isso não queria dizer nada, certo?.! Não, sabia que estava errado mesmo não querendo admitir a verdade.

Que verdade? A verdade do que ele sente por ela desde um pouco depois de se conhecerem...

Acariciou uma das bochechas dela levemente, dando um leve beijo na mesma.

**Kurama**: Descanse... Botan... –sussurrou e se levantou.

Caminhou até a janela, apoiando a testa no vidro e fitando a chuva que caía. O sorriso singelo ainda dançava por seus lábios. Agora sim admitia aquilo que escondera por tanto tempo... Só esperava que o sentimento pudesse ser recíproco, de algum modo...

Só isso seria o suficiente para trazer sua felicidade...

Fechou a cortina, se afastando da janela. Não queria acordar a garota de cabelos azuis e olhos violeta que faziam seu coração acelerar ao fitá-los. Aproximou-se novamente dela, ficando parado enquanto observava aquele rosto bonito. Analisou a posição da jovem, vendo que a mesma parecia desconfortável sobre aquele sofá... Com cuidado para não acordá-la, pegou-a em seus braços e se preparou para subir as escadas em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, fechando-a logo em seguida atrás de si, e repousou o corpo adormecido da garota sobre sua cama, ajeitando-a por entre os lençóis macios e brancos. Sentou-se na borda da cama enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto da guia. Parou seus dedos sobre aqueles lábios que, minutos atrás, haviam pronunciado seu nome em sonhos... Acariciou-os com a ponta de seus dedos, apreciando-os em pensamento.

Sem ter controle de seus atos foi aproximando suas faces pouco a pouco, lentamente. E, por fim, tocou os lábios da garota com os seus próprios, levemente, beijando-a de maneira doce e cálida. Ela, ao sentir tal toque, foi acordando aos poucos e retribuindo o beijo, sem imaginar de quem seria o mesmo.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o ruivo que a beijava. Seu rosto corou ao máximo e seu coração acelerou. Sentou-se na cama, empurrando o rapaz, 'acordando' o mesmo de seu leve transe. Ambos se fitaram, os rostos completamente corados e ambos os corações acelerados ao máximo. Desviaram o olhar. Ele passou uma mão pela testa, arrepiando um pouco a franja. A garota olhava para a cama na qual estava sentada, com suas bochechas fervilhando.

Apenas o leve murmúrio dele cortou o silêncio que ali havia se formado.

**Kurama**: Gomen nasai... –fitava o chão, tentando acabar com seu rubor. –Eu... Não consegui me conter...

Ela arregalou seus olhos violetas. Do que ele estava falando? Como assim não conseguiu se conter?.!.?

**Botan**: Nani...? –sussurrou e o fitou, encontrando-se com aquelas piscinas esverdeadas olhando-a fixamente.

**Kurama**: Por que...Por que disse meu nome enquanto dormia?

Ela engoliu em seco. Eis a pergunta que temia escutar. Há algum tempo sonhava com ele, sabia muito bem o que isso significava, mas... Como dizer isso a _ele_? Soltou um suspiro pesado, tendo ambas as mãos na altura no peito, sentindo as fortes batidas de seu coração acelerado.

**Botan**: Porque... Eu... Estava sonhando com... Você... –disse o último num simples sussurro.

Os olhos verdes dele se arregalaram e um singelo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Aproximou-se devagar, ficando ao lado da jovem e levando uma das mãos ao rosto da mesma, acariciando-o e deixando-a surpresa. O sorriso transformou-se em um maroto enquanto ele continuava a brincar com sua face.

**Kurama**: Sabia que eu também sonho com você? –sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da guia, a qual engoliu em seco novamente.

**Botan**: Demo... –foi interrompida.

**Kurama**: Por quanto tempo continuará no Ningenkai? Fazia tempo que eu não a via por aqui... –voltou a sussurrar.

**Botan**: Volto ao mundo espiritual em dois dias... –um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao sentir seu corpo sendo deitado naquela cama, tendo o Youko sobre si, ainda sorrindo.

Ele depositou dois pequenos beijos no pescoço dela, abraçando-a de forma protetora. Ela suspirou. O único som ouvido naquele momento era o dos pingos de chuva chocando-se fortemente contra o solo do lado de fora daquela casa.

**Kurama**: Senti sua falta...

Ela sorriu, sabendo o que aquilo significava, e o abraço pelo pescoço.

**Botan**: Eu também... –sussurrou.

Ele se afastou, acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou, dessa vez de forma apaixonada e sedutora, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade ou até maior. Nesse instante, o telefone da residência Minamino começou a tocar, mas não recebeu a atenção daquelas duas almas que se amavam naquele aposento.

No final das contas ele não atendeu ao telefone...

Assim como ela não voltou para a residência Urameshi!

Estava mais do que claro que o que sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais do que simples amizade... Talvez algo bem mais... Colorido...

Mais a ver com...

Amor.

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Presente de Amigo Secreto, do fórum Mundo dos Fics!  
Minha amiga secreta é: TIH MAYFAIR! Espero que tenha gostado, foi de todo o coração. Tive algumas dificuldades com essa minha primeira KB, mas finalmente saiu...espero que tenha ficado ao agrado n.n/**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R**


End file.
